Deseo Cautivo
by ardalus
Summary: El pueblo de Konoha es atacado, Hinata es hecha prisionera y el renegado Sasuke, exiliado de la aldea hace tiempo, la busca para hacerse dueño de ella.
1. Chapter 1

**DESEO CAUTIVO**

**30-mayo-2011**

Es medianoche en Konoha, la familia Hyuga duerme tranquilamente en sus habitaciones hasta que una fuerte explosión se escucha estruendosamente.

—¿Qué fue eso? —Hinata despierta y se asoma a la ventana. En los jardines cercanos no se observa nada, pero puede verse como enormes llamas salen de diversos puntos de la ciudad.

—¡Hinata, Hinata! —Hanabi entra corriendo y abraza a su hermana —¿Qué es lo que sucede?

—No lo sé, pero debemos buscar a nuestro padre. —La chica toma la mano de su pequeña hermana y ambas salen corriendo por los enormes pasillos de la residencia.

Un tumulto de gente corre por todos lados. —"¿Esta bien señorita?, ¡Rápido corran!, La ciudad está bajo ataque." —Las frases se repiten con cada personaje que encuentran a su paso, el caos se apodera de la situación: unos huyen y otros se preparan para luchar.

Por un momento Hinata lo duda, se detiene y tras los ventanales observa a los ninjas corriendo sobre los tejados en dirección de la entrada principal de su hogar.

—¡Debes correr Hanabi! —La pequeña la mira confundida. —¡Sigue a esas personas! — Hinata señala a un pequeño grupo de hombres y mujeres, todos ellos civiles, empleados y miembros de la familia secundaria de los Hyuga, que se alejan por los pasillos hacia la parte trasera del complejo. —Ellos te ayudarán y protegerán de ser necesario. —Hinata suelta la mano de su hermana y corre en dirección contraria a todo el mundo.

—¡Espera Hinata! ¿Pero tú que vas hacer? —Con los ojos llorosos la pequeña Hanabi observa a su hermana mayor alejarse.

—¡Luchare Hanabi! ¡Luchare para protegernos! —La joven Hyuga detiene su avance, gira y brinda una sonrisa a su hermana quien le devuelve el gesto.

Pero en ese instante una nueva explosión retumba con fuerza y los muros y parte del techo vuelan en mil pedazos, una nube de polvo envuelve a la pequeña Hanabi quien cae al suelo estrepitosamente.

—¡HANABI! —Hinata grita y corre en busca de su hermana, de pronto una lluvia de kunais se lanza sobre ella. Con dificultad la joven ojiperla logra esquivar la mayoría, sin embargo algunos se incrustan en sus piernas brazos.

Cae al suelo con fuerza, en esa posición puede ver como varios sujetos acaban con la vida de diversos miembros de su clan, incluyendo algunas mujeres y hombres ancianos incapaces de luchar.

El horror se apodera de ella cuando observa a Hanabi levantarse de entre los escombros, solo para ser capturada por uno de aquellos individuos. Con rudeza el hombre la sujeta del cabello y la levanta hasta separar sus pies del suelo, la mira a los ojos riendo y luego la arroja hacia una pared, la cual termina por derrumbarse sobre Hanabi.

—¡MALDITOS! —Hinata grita he intenta incorporarse cuando un golpe en su espalda la hace caer de nuevo. Un corpulento guerrero se para frente a ella, la observa por un instante y luego se inclina sujetándola de los brazos y colocándole un pañuelo húmedo en el rostro. Hinata forcejea pero es inútil, poco a poco siente como sus fuerzas se disipan.

—¡Aléjate de ella! —Una voz conocida se acerca: es su padre quien ha llegado con refuerzos. Explosiones, nubes de humo y filosas armas volando por todos lados se apoderan de la escena.

Hiashi Hyuga, el jefe del clan y padre de Hinata, se acerca velozmente, derribando enemigos y esquivando kunais como si de un juego se tratase. Hinata se alegra de verlo, pero su captor no mueve un musculo, sigue aprisionándola y sofocándola con aquella tela.

—¡Dije que te alejaras! —Hiashi por fin llega hasta donde se encuentra Hinata y sujetando del hombro al individuo, lo hace girar para alejarlo de su pequeña y hacerle frente de forma directa.

El extraño guerrero suelta a Hinata, se levanta y gira ante la acción del Hyuga, e inesperadamente entierra un kunai en el abdomen de Hiashi. Este, sorprendido y lleno de dolor, no puede más que sujetarse el estómago y caer justo al lado de Hinata.

—¡PADRE! —Hinata intenta gritar pero le es imposible, su cuerpo esta adormecido, sus ojos se cierran y lo único que puede hacer es observar a su padre morir justo frente a sus ojos.

—¡Vamos llévatela! —Ella ya no puede ver nada, pero una extraña voz se escucha a lo lejos, unos brazos la rodean y la levantan fácilmente y luego… luego nada… todo es oscuridad para Hinata…

—***—

—¡Acérquense, acérquense! ¡La siguiente es mercancía de la mejor! ¡Directamente traída de Konoha! — Una pequeña multitud se acerca al hombre de voluminoso cuerpo, gran barba y pecho desnudo que deja ver una débil musculatura envuelta en toneladas de grasa. El viejo grita desde lo alto de una tarima, sujeta una cadena y al otro extremo de esta, a un par de metros, se observa una muchacha cubierta con una áspera y roída tela. En una pequeña colina a lo lejos, un joven de cabello oscuro se encuentra recostado bajo la sombra de un árbol, al escuchar la voz del individuo levanta la mirada y observa la escena con curiosidad.

—Vamos, no seas tímida, la gente quiere verte. —El hombre tira de la cadena pero la joven no se mueve. Ella solo observa la multitud y sus desnudas piernas tiemblan incapaces de dar paso alguno.

—¡Dije que te acerques! —El hombre habla entre dientes y sujeta la cadena con ambas manos, da unos pasos hacia la joven y luego tira de la cadena con fuerza.

Ella sujeta la cadena con ambas manos y trata de resistirse, pero el hombre tira de nuevo, ella da unos erráticos pasos y cae al suelo. Sus manos están encadenadas entre si por lo que no puede amortiguar su propia caída, su cuerpo golpea con fuerza la tarima, la tela que le cubría se desalinea y levanta dejando ver parte de su vientre y su pecho completamente desnudos, en su cuello se observa el grueso grillete al cual está sujeta la cadena de su captor y en sus piernas pueden verse marcas de golpes.

—¡LEVANTATE! ¡No tengo tu tiempo! ¡DATE PRISA! —El hombre grita furioso, tira de la cadena y la golpea con la misma varias veces. La joven se incorpora con dificultad, se cubre con la tela intentando minimizar los golpes y finalmente levanta la mirada ligeramente observando a la multitud.

Fugazmente cruza mirada con algunos de los presentes, sus rostros le inspiran enorme temor y de forma inmediata agacha la mirada intentando aislarse de este mundo. A lo lejos el joven sé levanta, sacude un poco sus ropas y camina hacia el tumulto de forma decidida.

—Jeje, obsérvenla con cuidado, es una integrante de la familia Hyuga, de las más importantes de Konoha. —El hombre la sujeta de la barbilla empujando su rostro hacia arriba, y gira su cabeza en ambas direcciones para que todos la reconozcan. —Es ni más ni menos que Hinata Hyuga, última sobreviviente de la familia principal del clan, y quizá del clan entero jaja. —La risa del hombre provoca lágrimas de impotencia en Hinata.

—¿Y cuánto quieres por ella? —Una conocida voz se escucha entre la multitud, Hinata no puede evitar voltear en dirección de ella y entonces se encuentra con algo que nunca imagino.

—_¡SASUKE!_ — Grito para sus adentros, sus ojos se abrieron con fuerza y una fugaz alegría la invadió a la vez que fue brutalmente apagada por la incertidumbre de volver a verlo en precisamente esta aterrorizante situación. _—¿Pero qué hace él aquí?_ —El joven Uchiha se abrió paso entre la gente hasta quedar a un par de metros del extraño comerciante y su preciosa mercancía.

—Dije cuanto ¿Cuánto pides por ella? —La voz del moreno se tornó furiosa, muchos de los presentes se comenzaron a alejar como temiendo un terrible desenlace. Sin embargo el hombre al frente no se intimido, sonrió ante la voz decidida del muchacho y se acercó a la joven.

—¿Cuánto? ¿Preguntas…? Solo obsérvala, es joven y muy dócil. —El hombre tira de la cadena y fuerza a Hinata a acercarse a su lado, luego se coloca tras de ella, la sujeta de los hombros y empieza a desabotonar algo. —Su piel es muy suave y tersa, es una chica muy bella. —En ese instante la tela cae al suelo y Hinata queda completamente desnuda, el hombre sonríe al imaginar ver un brillo en los ojos de su cliente. —Además, ¡es virgen! —Con su mano izquierda el viejo vendedor sujeta las manos de Hinata levantándolas por encima de sus hombros, descubriendo la intimidad de la joven, a la vez que coloca la mano derecha extendida por debajo de su misma entrepierna para hacer notar la belleza de la joven. —Usted será el primero en probarla. — Por un momento Sasuke parece pensativo, Hinata lo observa temerosa, sintiendo su mirada penetrante sobre su cuerpo.

—Entiendo lo que me dice. —Habla Sasuke con rudeza. —Pero esta chica no es tan valiosa como crees.

—De que habla. —El hombre se molesta, empuja a Hinata a un lado, baja de la tarima y confronta a Sasuke. —Es lo mejor que encontrara en kilómetros, solo mírela. —El hombre la señala con fuerza, la joven permanece inmóvil, observando a Sasuke con intensidad.

—Ella… —Señala Sasuke a Hinata. —No vale lo que usted espera…

—¡Maldito mocoso! ¿Acaso intentas hacerme enfadar? Si no tienes dinero no me hagas perder mi tiempo. Ve a un bar, seguro que encontraras algo digno de tu categoría. Jaja —El hombre ríe burlonamente, dando la espalda a Sasuke y volviendo a su tarima.

—Ella no vale lo que esperas, sin embargo lo pagaré, eso y mucho más. —Sasuke arroja una bolsa que pega directo en la nuca del vendedor.

—¡Pero qué te pasa idiota! Ahora si te las verás con… con…— El hombre mira sorprendido al suelo, la pequeña bolsa se ha abierto dejando escapar varias monedas doradas de su interior. El hombre se agacha y levanta la bolsa, ignorando las monedas tiradas por el suelo, luego la abre y sorprendido vacía parte del contenido en su mano, montones de monedas doradas cubren su palma por completo.

De un brinco Sasuke sube a la tarima y calmadamente se acerca a Hinata, el hombre solo lo mira incrédulo. El Uchiha levanta la sucia tela del suelo y la coloca sobre Hinata, luego voltea hacia el hombre y le arrebata la cadena en sus manos. Y tirando de esta se aleja con Hinata caminando detrás de él incrédula.

De pronto Sasuke se detiene, Hinata hace lo propio y el vendedor los observa.

—Eres un idiota, ella no es tan valiosa como crees… vale mucho más, por eso no puedo permitir que continúe en manos de un ser tan asqueroso como tú. —Sasuke voltea y sonríe maliciosamente. —Prefiero que este en mis manos, yo sabré sacarle mucho mejor provecho.

Una inesperada nube de humo los cubre y ambos desaparecen frente a la mirada atónita de la multitud.

Continuará…

—***—

Nota del autor: Bueno, esta pretende ser una historia un poco fuera de lo común entre Sasuke y Hinata, espero les guste este nuevo fic.

Por favor dejen comentarios, me gustaría saber que les pareció la historia.

¡Nos leemos!


	2. Chapter 2

**Heridas**

**27-Junio-2011**

Por un pequeño y agreste sendero, Hinata camina siguiendo el paso de su nuevo dueño. El camino está rodeado de frondosa vegetación, los rayos de sol entran con dificultad y dan una apariencia sombría y siniestra al lugar. El suelo está cubierto por hojas y ramas, que a la vez ocultan pequeñas piedras, insectos y otros diminutos obstáculos del camino.

Sasuke camina con calma pero a su acompañante parece costarle mucho más trabajo el viaje, incluso le resulta difícil seguirle el paso a Sasuke. Y es que sus descalzos pies sufren a cada paso, soportando los surcos del camino y las piedrecillas incrustadas en sus plantas. Las piernas de la joven lucen rasguños ocasionados por la vegetación, que en algunas zonas es tan espesa que resulta imposible para Hinata salir ilesa.

Por momentos Sasuke se impacienta ante el retraso de su más reciente posesión, siente como se detiene a cada instante, voltea a verla y esta, al sentir la mirada del moreno, simplemente agacha la vista y continúa su andar.

Finalmente, luego de varias horas de viaje, se observa un pequeño claro a la distancia, Sasuke sonríe ligeramente y acelera el paso. Hinata le sigue con esfuerzo, intentando igualar su velocidad. Finalmente suben una pequeña colina, Sasuke admira la pequeña ciudad bajo sus pies y sonríe satisfecho.

Hinata se acerca lentamente junto a Sasuke, intentando observar aquello que le causa tanta emoción, de pronto se escucha el crujir de unas ramas y la ojiperla cae estrepitosamente sobre el suelo, justo a los pies de Sasuke. Este voltea a verla y puede observar como la joven dibuja una mueca de dolor en su rostro; la vieja tela que apenas cubría a la joven se rasga aún más descubriendo por completo su cintura y dejando a la vista sus piernas desnudas, mostrando las claras marcas de golpes y araños en su piel, también observa algo de sangre en los pies de la Hyuga, y al mirar hacia atrás puede observar algunas pequeñas huellas teñidas de rojo.

Ella permanece en el suelo durante algunos segundos intentando recuperarse del dolor, luego intenta levantarse pero le resulta difícil con sus manos aún encadenadas y el pesado grillete alrededor de su cuello. De pronto siente una mirada sobre ella, levanta la vista y al observar los ojos del Uchiha su mente se llena de vergüenza y temor. Inútilmente trata de incorporarse, pero el dolor, las cadenas y la fatiga le hacen imposible ponerse de pie.

Sasuke se acerca a ella y se inclina, lagrimas salen de los ojos se Hinata, segura y temerosa de la crueldad que se desatara sobre ella. Cierra los ojos con fuerza, espera los gritos y golpes a los que ha permanecido encadenada durante las últimas semanas; el dolor y el temor hacen presa de ella.

De pronto su cuerpo se vuelve ligero, siente unas manos bajo su piel, una calidez cerca de ella y un aroma que nunca antes noto ahora se hace presente. Lentamente abre los ojos y asombrada observa como Sasuke la lleva en brazos, corriendo velozmente y adentrándose en el bosque nuevamente, pero esta vez lejos del sendero que recorrieron minutos antes.

—Sa… Sasuke-kun… —Mil ideas recorren su mente, pero solo algunas silabas encuentran camino fuera de su boca.

—Calla, pronto estarás bien. —incrédula ante estas palabras, Hinata simplemente sigue las ordenes de su nuevo amo, calla y observa curiosa el viaje. De pronto el temor desaparece y se siente sumamente segura, ignorante de su destino, pero segura de que puede confiar en Sasuke.

Inesperadamente la luz del sol golpea con fuerza el rostro de Hinata, se escuchan algunas aves y a un arroyo correr con fuerza. La joven kunoichi voltea y observa como el bosque es dividido por un pequeño rio que corre furioso en dirección contraria a la de ellos. De nueva cuenta Hinata observa a Sasuke, deduciendo sus intenciones, luego mira hacia adelante y puede observar un pequeño claro y una diminuta cascada.

Bajo la cascada las aguas forman una pequeña laguna, rodeando esta hay un pequeño claro resguardado por altos y viejos robles. Solo algo de césped y un par de arbustos adornan el lugar. Sasuke se detiene bajo uno de los árboles, el más cercano al agua, y lentamente deposita a Hinata en el suelo recargando su espalda con la corteza del árbol.

—Este… ¿Qué hacemos aquí… Sa… Sasuke-kun? —Hinata ya no siente miedo, aunque aún le cuesta trabajo pronunciar el nombre de aquel hombre dueño de su libertad. Sasuke solo la mira sin responderle palabra alguna.

Presuroso, Sasuke se acerca al lago, deposita en la orilla un pequeño saco y de su interior saca algunos extraños y viejos frascos. También saca un par de vasijas, una la llena de agua y dentro de la otra mezcla el contenido de varias botellas. Hinata observa con atención y en un momento dado parece entender las acciones de Sasuke, aunque sin comprender sus motivos.

Con ambos recipientes en sus manos, finalmente, Sasuke vuelve donde Hinata, se para junto a ella y la mira con desinterés, aunque Hinata cree ver algo más en su mirada. Sasuke se agacha y deposita ambos recipientes en el suelo, luego se sienta al lado izquierdo de Hinata, a la altura de sus rodillas, y de forma brusca levanta la tela que cubre su blanca piel. Desde la cintura hacia abajo, la ojiperla queda completamente desnuda y a merced del Uchiha.

Hinata se atemoriza ante la acción, cierra los ojos y desvía su rostro, aunque intenta contener sus emociones y evitar hacer el más mínimo movimiento con su cuerpo. Sin embargo sus piernas tiemblan nerviosas ante la mirada de Sasuke, este examina a la joven de arriba abajo y de reojo observa el atemorizado rostro de la kunoichi, la cual intenta evitar mirarlo a toda costa.

Sin importarle mucho el temor causado en la joven, Sasuke extiende su mano y sujeta el tobillo derecho de la ojiperla, rodeándolo por completo, por instinto esta da un tirón brusco pero el moreno la sujeta con fuerza impidiéndole soltar su agarre. Discretamente el moreno observa nuevamente el rostro de la joven quien mantiene cerrados sus ojos fuertemente. Con una sonrisa burlona, Sasuke vuelve a su labor: tira del tobillo de la joven y lo acerca a su cuerpo, haciendo que esta doble la rodilla y le muestre la planta de su pie: sangrante todavía.

La posición resulta muy incómoda para Hinata, quien intenta girar ligeramente su cadera y flexionar aún más su rodilla. Sin embargo Sasuke no necesita mayor ayuda de la joven, en un instante acerco su mirada al pie de la ojiperla, le examino con detalle y con ayuda de su otra mano; y un afilado kunai, retiro un guijarro que se encontraba incrustado profundamente en su planta. La pierna de Hinata se convulsiono ante el dolor, pero luego se relajó al no sentir más aquella molestia que le aquejaba hacia kilómetros.

Al sentir un poco de agua refrescar su herida Hinata abrió los ojos e intento voltear a ver a Sasuke, entonces sintió un enorme ardor que la obligo a cerrarlos de nuevo. El dolor era causado por Sasuke, quién aplicaba una pastosa mezcla curativa directamente en su herida. Hinata intentó resistir conteniendo todos los músculos de su cuerpo, aunque le fue imposible mantenerse quieta por completo. Ligeros espasmos dominaban sus piernas, Sasuke estiro nuevamente la pierna de Hinata a todo lo largo e intento calmar a la chica sujetando sus piernas con ambas manos, pronto el dolor ceso y Hinata empezó a ser consciente de lo sucedido.

"_Sasuke no la estaba lastimando, la estaba curando" ¿pero… porque? ¿Cuáles eran sus motivos y cuales sus intenciones finales?_ —Hinata abrió nuevamente sus ojos y observo a Sasuke concentrado en sujetar sus piernas, atento a su pie herido y a que no cayera de la herida la medicina recién aplicada.

De pronto Sasuke sintió la mirada de Hinata y volteo en su dirección, esta se sintió temerosa nuevamente pero recurrió a su fuerza interior y esta vez no agacho la vista, Sasuke noto esta acción y sonrió cínicamente, aunque Hinata sintió que había algo oculto en esa sonrisa.

Sasuke estiro su mano y tomo nuevamente el recipiente con agua, luego acerco su otra mano y deposito un poco de agua en esta.

—No te muevas.— Sasuke miro a Hinata y a continuación vertió el agua sobre sus piernas esparciéndola con cuidado, Hinata se convulsiono al sentir el frio en su piel, pero luego se tranquilizó al sentir las suaves caricias de Sasuke recorrer su cuerpo.

Lo observo con atención mientras Sasuke depositaba con cuidado más agua en su mano para luego distribuirla uniformemente a todo lo largo de sus piernas. Pronto el recipiente quedo vacío y Sasuke acudió por más agua, repitiendo el rito un par de veces más y avanzando poco a poco a cada rincón de sus extremidades, levantándolas para cubrir toda su circunferencia y en ocasiones subiendo un poco más allá de donde era necesario, incluso peligrosamente cerca de la más celosa intimidad de la joven.

Poco a poco Hinata se acostumbró a la temperatura del agua y a los suaves masajes del moreno, controlando todo impulso nervioso de su cuerpo y manteniéndose inerme ante las delicadas caricias del joven.

Finalmente el Uchiha se sintió satisfecho son su labor, rasgo un trozo de su propia vestimenta y seco con cuidado cada rincón recién examinado en el cuerpo de la joven. Hinata solo lo observa con atención.

A continuación el Uchiha dio una nueva revisión a las piernas de Hinata, mirando con atención cada pequeño rasguño y aplicando un poco de su verdosa mezcla en cada lugar que le pareció conveniente, acariciando con ternura y suavidad evitando casi por completo nuevas sensaciones de dolor.

Incrédula por la escena, Hinata solo observo como el moreno lentamente avanzaba y cubría su cuerpo de verde. Pronto sus piernas quedaron listas, sin embargo el Uchiha continuaba con su labor subiendo poco a poco por el cuerpo de la ojiperla, sin percatarse que se acercaba a una zona que ponía en extremo nerviosa a Hinata.

Sasuke observaba con atención el cuerpo de Hinata, buscando nuevas heridas, finalmente observo la última, dirigió su mirada a su pequeño recipiente y con esfuerzo junto los últimos gramos de su medicina y con cuidado los aplico cubriendo por completo la última herida visible de la joven. Acaricio un par de veces más el lugar, asegurándose de cubrirlo por completo, satisfecho contemplo su logro.

Pero poco a poco las mejillas del moreno se ruborizaron al notar la zona de su última caricia: en el vientre de Hinata justo a escasos milímetros por encima de su entrepierna. De reojo Sasuke miro a Hinata quien estaba completamente colorada. Trago un poco de saliva y con disimulo cubrió nuevamente el cuerpo de la joven con la rugosa tela,

—Ejem… —Sasuke se levantó e intento comportarse como de costumbre, aunque su sonrojo era notorio. —Dormiremos esta noche aquí, mañana continuaremos el viaje. —Sin mayores palabras Sasuke se alejó y a lo lejos se empezó a escuchar como recopilaba leña y algunas frutas.

Sin embargo Hinata permanecía inmóvil, incrédula a lo que acababa de suceder. _—Pero… ¿qué paso aquí?_— La voz de Hinata retumbaba dentro de su mente y tejía mil posibilidades y conclusiones, pero ninguna explicación satisfactoria de lo sucedido, y mucho menos de lo que le deparaba el futuro de hoy en adelante.

Continuará…

—***—

Nota del autor: Lo sé, muy diferente al capítulo anterior y más confuso todavía jeje, pero prometo que pronto la historia ira revelando sus secretos, lo prometo.

Espero sus comentarios, me encantaría saber lo que opinan de la historia.

¡Nos leemos pronto!


	3. Chapter 3

**LIBERTAD**

**04-Julio-2011**

—¡No te muevas! ¡Quédate quieta! —La voz autoritaria de Sasuke causa escalofríos en Hinata quien tiembla incontrolablemente al verlo blandir su espada frente a ella.

—¡Que te quedes quieta! ¡Y estira bien las manos si no deseas salir lastimada! —Desesperado, Sasuke se acerca a la temerosa kunoichi, sujeta sus cadenas y las estira enganchándolas en un tronco cercano.

Los brazos de la joven se estiran a todo lo largo, con dolor soporta la presión de los grilletes que aprisionan sus muñecas. Su cuerpo esta tendido boca arriba sobre una gran piedra, el frio y húmedo material hace temblar su blanca piel.

Sasuke la mira con enojo, camina alrededor de ella hasta llegar a sus piernas, las cuales Hinata mantiene flexionadas como único símbolo de libertad en ese agonizante cautiverio.

La pútrida tela, que cubría su anatomía, ha resbalado dejando al descubierto sus frágiles piernas y su inmaculado vientre. El moreno mira con insistencia la parte inferior de la joven y observa cuidadosamente los movimientos de la chica, los que reflejan evidente incomodidad ante su indiscreta su mirada.

Sasuke hace una mueca, le recrimina con la mirada, se acerca y con furia sujeta sus tobillos estirando sus piernas, separándolas dolorosamente y sumergiendo la planta de sus pies en las aguas frías del arroyo. El cuerpo de Hinata se convulsiona, teme a la brusquedad del joven, intenta alejarse de él pero resulta imposible. Sus fuertes brazos aprisionan sus piernas, le rodean con fuerza, la sujetan y sofocan, le hacen temblar solo con su presencia.

Rudamente, el joven enrolla una cuerda en cada uno de sus tobillos, atándola con firmeza y causando ligero dolor en la pequeña. Sus ásperas manos sujetan y acarician su piel, disfrutan el contacto y lo alargan más de lo humanamente necesario, causando agonía en la ojiplata.

Finalmente el amarre está listo, Sasuke sonríe satisfecho y se levanta, dejando caer tibias gotas de agua que se adhieren y escabullen entre la blanca piel de la kunoichi. El moreno da un último vistazo a su trabajo… y a su hermosa posesión. Complacido, busca su rostro y sus morenos ojos se pierden en el platinado resplandor de la joven.

La observa, le sonríe, poco a poco sale de las profundas aguas sobre las que se posa la enorme roca. Se erige a su lado, a escasa cercanía de su cintura y la contempla inmóvil, angustiada. Él se observa imponente, estoico… malévolo… Una sonrisa escapa de su rostro, el Uchiha sonríe como nunca antes Hinata creyó posible, la mira desafiante, le sonríe maliciosamente y de reojo le indica la presencia de una pequeña roca.

Hinata observa el inerte objeto, su grisácea superficie y el musgo creciendo a sus costados. También nota una desgastada cuerda rodeando frenéticamente a la impasible piedra, sujetándola con fuerza como si temiera que escapase de alguna forma. La mirada de Hinata vuelve a los ojos de Sasuke, este le sonríe una vez más y con un rápido movimiento de pies empuja el pesado objeto al fondo de la laguna.

La roca entra como un proyectil y se dirige a las profundas aguas, crea un estruendo y desplaza borbotones de frio líquido que empapa la suave piel de la Hyuuga. La soga se estira con fuerza, sus tobillos sufren la presión… sus muslos tiemblan, su vientre se contrae, su pecho flaquea y deja escapar un débil lamento.

Sus músculos arden desde lo más profundo de su ser, la tensión de su cuerpo la hace desvariar, el temor hace presa de ella y de pronto la sombra del Uchiha se cierne sobre ella. Se mira imponente, emanando seguridad con el sol de la tarde a sus espaldas.

—Ahora si… Quédate quieta. — La voz de Sasuke se escucha suave, pero su mirada luce escalofriante. Ríe para sí mismo al tiempo que levanta su filosa espada por encima de Hinata, esta resplandece en lo alto deslumbrando los tiernos ojos de la ojiplata.

Dominada por sus temores, la joven kunoichi cierra sus ojos, voltea su rostro e intenta aislarse del mundo, esperando temerosa… lo angustiosamente inevitable.

—¡Estas lista! ¡ALLA VOY! —Sasuke precipita su espada con fuerza y se escucha un fuerte crujido, pequeños trozos de piedra golpean su rostro, las cadenas caen, el cuerpo de Hinata se relaja y… ¡todo ha terminado!

El moreno contempla el cuerpo inerte ante él, sonríe con satisfacción, blande ágilmente su arma y la introduce de nuevo en su funda. La arroja lejos y lentamente se acerca a la joven, se sienta al lado de ella y tiernamente sujeta su rostro. Suavemente ira su cabeza con una mano y con la otra abre sus ojos con cuidado, para poder admirarlos una vez más.

—Listo, ya no hay cadenas. —El moreno sonríe y la ojiplata deja escapar una lágrima, que es seguida por otra y otra más…

Incrédula, Hinata recoge sus manos y las lleva su pecho, los grilletes siguen ahí, pero ya no ejercen la presión del pasado. Ansiosa, se incorpora ligeramente y trata de liberarse por completo, pero el movimiento hace que la pesada piedra atada a sus pies recobre protagonismo.

Los ligeros movimientos de Hinata la hacen resbalar, perdiendo equilibrio y flaqueando ante el obstinado tirón del pesado objeto. Por un momento parece que la ojiplata será arrastrada a las profundas aguas, en un instante de desesperación esta se aferra a al cuerpo de su poseedor, quién, en un inesperado gesto, corresponde al tierno abrazo de la joven.

—Lo siento, no pensé en ello, permíteme un segundo.— El Uchiha le sonríe nuevamente y corta el delicado contacto solo para estirarse y aferrarse a su cintura.

De forma delicada el moreno tira con fuerza de la joven hasta unir sus caderas a las suyas, a su vez Hinata se aferra a la espalda del Uchiha, este sonríe y la sujeta con fuerza de la cintura disfrutando una vez más el contacto con su tersa piel. Nuevamente el moreno se estira, esta vez introduciendo su segundo brazo por debajo de las piernas de la temblorosa kunoichi, aferrándose a ellas y levantándolas ligeramente.

Por unos segundos Sasuke movió sus dedos sobre la tersa piel en sus manos, asegurándose de tener un buen contacto y de no perder, inadvertidamente, a su preciada adquisición. Cuando estuvo seguro, estiro las rodillas y de un solo movimiento se puso de pie levando de paso a su preciada joya con facilidad.

Dio unos pasos y deposito a la joven al otro extremo del pequeño monolito, sentándola con cuidado y sujetando la cuerda amarrada a sus pequeños pies. Delicadamente desato los amarres y contemplo las pequeñas marcas rojas que se formaron en sus tobillos. Un dejo de rabia se dibujó en su rostro, pero de inmediato fue sustituido por una melancólica mirada.

—Lo siento… —Fueron las palabras que salieron de su boca. —Era la única forma… fue lo que se me ocurrió… — La mirada se Sasuke permanecía perdida en los tobillos de la joven, aun sujetándolos con ternura y acariciándolos suavemente. De pronto sujeto la vieja cuerda y arrojo la roca lejos, dejándola perder en las profundas aguas de aquel lugar.

—No… no te preocupes, sé… que no fue tu intención… —Hinata poso su mano compasivamente en el hombro del Uchiha, pero este no mostro emoción alguna.

Tras unos minutos de aparente melancolía, Sasuke giro para quedar frente a Hinata, ella se sorprendió con el repentino movimiento, e incluso se ruborizo al recordarse semidesnuda frente a esos oscuros ojos que ahora la observan con intensidad.

—Muéstrame tus manos. — El tono sombrío de Sasuke volvía a su voz, pero ya no le temía como antes, sin dudarlo estiro sus brazos y lo observo curiosa.

Sasuke sujeto las manos de la joven con ternura y pacientemente desenredo las cadenas y abrió los grilletes dejándola por fin en libertad nuevamente. Libre de sus cadenas, de su prisión, más no de su vida... por un segundo las lágrimas lucharon por salir nuevamente, pero ella resiste para evitar no arruinar este precioso momento, en el cual se sentía libre de nuevo.

Sasuke se acercó un poco más a la joven, casi uniendo sus rostros, ella se sonrojo y olvido toda la emoción que segundos antes sentía. El Uchiha sonrío, por fin, nuevamente. Coloco sus manos sobre el cuello de la joven y con cuidado giro el pesado grillete superior. Acerco su mirada aún más, tanto que Hinata temblaba al sentir su aliento sobre su piel, finalmente un metálico sonido se escuchó y… ¡por fin! ¡Era libre por completo!

—Listo, es todo. —El moreno se incorporó y camino lejos de ella.

—¿E… eso es todo…? ¿Soy… soy libre? —Incrédula, la joven Hyuuga se incorpora y lo ve alejarse.

—Eres libre de irte, si es lo que deseas. Pero no te recomiendo alejarte de mí. —Sasuke se sienta bajo un árbol y comienza a preparar una fogata. Hinata lo observa confundida.

—Entonces yo… creo que yo… —Hinata duda por un instante, puede ser su última oportunidad, quizá deba escapar ahora que puede, ahora que aún tiene voluntad y deseos de ser libre...

Sasuke la observa titubeante, confusa, pero alejándose lentamente. Mirando a todos lados pensando en cómo huir ¿A dónde ir? Sasuke se hace la misma pregunta… ¿Cómo podrá una pequeña kunoichi sobrevivir sola en un mundo cruel y barbárico como él actual?

—Si permaneces conmigo me asegurare de que sigas con vida. —La voz de Sasuke retumba en los oídos de Hinata, esta voltea a verlo pero él continua concentrado avivando la fogata. De pronto su voz se escucha de nuevo. — Y veré que no vuelvas a ser esclava de nadie más… — Sasuke voltea, la mira con decisión y le sonríe de una forma extraña. —porque solo yo puedo poseerte…, tengo grandes planes y tú… estás incluida en ellos…

Incrédula Hinata lo mira _—¿Pero que ha dicho?—_La retorcida mirada del Uchiha cala profundo en su ser y le hace temer nuevamente por el desconocido futuro que le espera.

Continuará…


	4. Chapter 4

**VENGANZA**

**31-JULIO-2011**

_La aldea de Konoha está bajo ataque, Hinata lucha pero es derrotada y secuestrada. Tiempo después es ofrecida como esclava, Sasuke aparece y a cambio de unas monedas se apropia de ella. Ambos caminan a un pequeño pueblo pero antes de llegar Hinata se lesiona y Sasuke cuida de ella. Deciden pasar a noche en el bosque y ahí mismo Sasuke le retira las cadenas y le devuelve su libertad, ahora Hinata debe decidir si quedarse o escapar antes de que suceda algo más…_

—***—

—¡Vamos! ¿Qué decides? No tengo toda la noche. —Sin mirarla, el moreno sigue avivando el fuego. —Si quieres irte hazlo de una vez…

Hinata nota una voz molesta en el muchacho, eso complica su decisión. Quizá sea la última oportunidad que tenga para volver a Konoha, pero…, por otro lado, esta desarmada, sin ropas, sin comida y en un lugar desconocido para ella. Sasuke es un renegado, pero en algún tiempo fue aliado de su pueblo, y hace poco la salvo de aquel sufrimiento y le devolvió la libertad.

—_Quizá sus gestos no sean los más amables, pero seguro que no es mala persona…_— Hinata observa a Sasuke que para este entonces simplemente observa el fuego crepitar.

De pronto el moreno voltea, la observa y se levanta.

—Entonces… ¿te quedarás? —Ella lo observa caminar, por un instante parece que se acerca pero luego se desvía y recoge una pequeña bolsa del suelo.

—Este… —Hinata voltea detrás de ella, observa la oscuridad del bosque y devuelve su mirada a Sasuke. —Me quedare. —Decidida responde pero se mantiene inmóvil.

—Bien, entonces acércate... —Sasuke vuelve a su lugar bajo el árbol.

—Eh… ¡Si! —Sin más dudas Hinata se acerca con seguridad. Sasuke le señala un pequeño tronco y ella asiente con la cabeza, para luego sentarse en el lugar indicado, justo frente a Sasuke.

—Toma, come esto. —El Uchiha saca un pan de su bolsa y se lo da a Hinata, esta lo toma y de inmediato se percata que está un poco duro y chicloso.

En otras condiciones ella lo hubiera pensado dos veces antes de morderlo, pero en esta ocasión su estómago le ordeno evitar los titubeos. Sasuke observaba a la ojiperla concentrada en su labor, tan ensimismada que se olvidó por completo de él, esto lo hizo sonreír. Y continuó observándola hasta que ella se percató de su mirada y se sonrojo por completo.

—Este… lo siento. Es que no había comido desde ayer por la mañana y…

—Entiendo, tu continua, lo necesitas. —El moreno desvió su vista al costal en sus manos y continuo revolviendo objetos hasta que por fin hayo lo que buscaba.

Del morral Sasuke saco una pequeña cuerda, se puso de pie y la desenrollo. Hinata lo observo amarrando la cuerda en una de las ramas del árbol y estirándola para amarrarla en otro árbol más lejano.

—_¿Eso era lo que buscaba?_ —Pensó la joven. Luego observo la pequeña bolsa que se encontraba semi-abierta y notó que dentro de ella solo había artículos ninja: armas y algunos objetos medicinales. Luego observo el pan entre sus manos.

—Pero… ¡Sasuke-kun! —Hinata levanto la vista y pronuncio con fuerza, su voz hizo al moreno voltear, aunque para Hinata eso la hizo entrar en pánico, sonrojarse y bajar de nueva cuenta la mirada.

Sasuke observo confundido a Hinata, espero un par de segundos a que la joven continuara pero al no escuchar más palabras se dio la vuelta y continuó colgando sus ropas en el cable recién colocado. Retiro de su cuerpo cada prenda que permanecía húmeda, además de los utensilios que considero innecesarios y estorbosos para pasar la noche. Finalmente quedo vistiendo solo su ropa interior, la cual era de color negro y lo suficientemente ajustada como para que Hinata pudiera evitar notar curvas a las que sus ojos estaban muy poco acostumbrados.

La joven permaneció mirando el suelo hasta que el moreno se sentó junto a ella, a tan solo a unos centímetros de distancia. De reojo no pudo evitar ver el cuerpo desnudo del Uchiha, este a su vez miraba el fuego y estiraba sus manos para calentarse.

Tras unos segundos Sasuke volteo a verla, sonrió y enfoco su vista en el fuego nuevamente.

—¿Es que no piensas comer? ¿Acaso no tienes hambre? —La repentina voz del muchacho asusta a Hinata

—¡Eh! Sí, pero… ¿y tú? ¿Acaso tú no vas a comer nada? —Hinata sujeta el pedazo de pan en sus manos y se lo muestra. —Esto es todo lo que tienes… ¿cierto? Deberías comerlo tú, a fin de cuentas es tuyo.

—Hump… yo estoy bien, tú eres la que necesita recuperar sus fuerzas. —El moreno la observa con un tono de molestia. —No podemos perder tiempo, mañana iré al pueblo por provisiones, pero hoy tú necesitas recuperarte, cómelo y mañana ya veremos… el camino es largo todavía. —La última frase pareció desvanecerse en los labios de Sasuke, Hinata apenas y lo escucho.

—¿Camino? ¿De… de que hablas Sasuke? —Hinata se inclina un poco para hacer contacto visual con Sasuke. Esta la observa y luego evita la mirada. —¡A donde piensas ir… ! ¡QUE PIENSAS HACER CONMIGO! —Por un momento Hinata grita y se levanta, pero ella misma se da cuenta que no es bueno alterarse en su situación, así que trata de calmarse y vuelve a tomar asiento.

Sasuke permanece inmóvil, ella lo observa, los minutos pasan y el silencio entre los dos prevalece. Finalmente Hinata se cansa y decide no esperar nada bueno de su acompañante. Levanta el pan en sus manos y lo lleva a su boca, al poco tiempo acaba su existencia.

Tan pronto ha terminado Sasuke le acerca un recipiente con agua, Hinata se sorprende pues no esperaba ese gesto.

—Gra… gracias… —La timidez vuelve a Hinata, quien después de tanto maltrato aún no se acostumbra a la amabilidad que le muestra el Uchiha.

Tranquila, la joven bebe el agua, y cuando ha terminado Sasuke le pide, silenciosamente, el recipiente de vuelta.

—Me dirijo a Konoha.

—¡Eh! _—¿Pero que ha dicho?_ —¿A qué te refieres con eso? —Hinata se sorprende y lo observa incrédula, este la mira de reojo solo por un segundo.

—Tengo asuntos pendientes ahí.

—¡Pero la aldea fue atacada y destruida! ¿Lo sabias? —Hinata se altera, algunas lágrimas salen de sus ojos al recordar sus últimos minutos en aquel lugar.

—Lo sé, yo estuve ahí… —Sasuke gira y la observa atento.

—¿Estuviste? ¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo están todos…? ¿Cómo esta… mí familia? ¿Lo sabes?

—Hump… —Sasuke mira al fuego y guarda silencio unos segundos. — Media aldea fue destruida, todos los que pudieron escaparon, el resto fue muerto ahí mismo…

—¡No puede ser…! —El rostro de Hinata se cubre de lágrimas, sabía que había sido un gran ataque pero nunca imagino…, o más bien nunca quiso creer, que en verdad la aldea hubiera sido destruida…

—Pero no todos fueron asesinados… —Hinata lo observa incrédula. —Algunos fueron hechos prisioneros… sobre todo los niños y las mujeres. —Sasuke observa el fuego con concentración. —El objetivo era aniquilar a todos, por ello es inesperado que existan sobrevivientes… pero los hay.

—Tú… ¿Cómo sabes todo esto…? —Sasuke se mantiene inmóvil.

—Yo estuve ahí… —Ella comienza a soltar lagrimas imaginando lo peor. —Yo organice el ataque. — Ella se cubre la boca, se levanta y da un par de pasos hacia atrás, se tropieza con el tronco y cae al suelo. Sasuke la observa de reojo, pero no se mueve.

—¡Tú…! ¡Tú fuiste! Pero como… ¿Cómo pudiste hacerlo? ¡Somos tu gente… ¡ Tu... ¡TU FAMILIA!

—Hump… ¿Familia? —Sasuke voltea a verla. —¡Mi familia fue asesinada por esa gente! —Se levanta y da un par de pasos quedando frente a Hinata quien permanece en el suelo con el rostro lleno de lágrimas pero observándolo desafiante.

—¿Y por eso querías vengarte matando gente inocente?

—¡Todos murieron, quede solo… ¡ ¡ENTIENDES!

—¡MATASTE NIÑOS! ¡MATASTE…! ¡Mataste a mí familia…! —Hinata intenta contenerse pero le es imposible dejar de llorar, las lágrimas salen sin control. Sasuke la observa, se aleja y se sienta frente a la fogata, recargándose en el viejo árbol nuevamente.

Ambos permanecen en silencio, Hinata intentando controlar sus lágrimas y él observando el fuego.

—Yo no mate a nadie… —La débil voz de Sasuke resuena en los oídos de Hinata.

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¡Eres un maldito! —Rápidamente la joven se levanta y está a punto de correr hacia el moreno y golpearlo, pero su pierna se dobla de dolor. La herida aun le duele en movimientos bruscos y le hace caer.

Sasuke se acerca y le tiende la mano, ella la golpea pero Sasuke insiste, la sujeta y levanta por la fuerza. La sienta en el tronco y él se sienta a su lado, observándola.

—Yo no mate a nadie… —Hinata intenta protestar nuevamente pero Sasuke la sujeta y mirándola a los ojos continúa: —Yo reuní a esos hombres, organice el ataque y los entrene para salir victoriosos… —Sasuke observa el fuego nuevamente. —Pero cuando llegamos a la ciudad recordé aquella noche en que mi familia fue asesinada… —Sasuke vuelve a mirar a Hinata. —En ese instante pensé en que nadie merecía sufrir lo mismo que yo…

—¿Y cancelaste el ataque? —Hinata interviene, pero Sasuke niega con la cabeza.

—Ordene que nadie quedará con vida. —Horrorizada Hinata se cubre el rostro. —Ordene que no quedara nadie vivo… pero ellos me traicionaron.

Continuará…

—***—

Nota del autor: Siento mucho el retraso, pero ustedes saben, el trabajo, las ocupaciones ( la flojera jeje). Pero aquí estoy de nuevo para continuar. Los episodios anteriores fueron algo flojos, pero procurare dar mayor vitalidad al desarrollo. Espero les guste y por favor dejen comentarios, me encanta escuchar sus opiniones.

¡Nos leemos pronto!


	5. Chapter 5

**RAYO DE SOL**

**22-agosto-2011**

_Cuando la noche se torna más oscura, es en ese momento cuando el primer rayo del amanecer emerge con su luz de esperanza._

—***—

—Iré al pueblo a conseguir víveres… —Sasuke se ajusta la última de sus prendas. —…lo mejor es que vengas conmigo. —Al escuchar estas palabras Hinata contrae sus músculos aún más, sujetando con fuerza sus piernas y consolidándose como un ovillo que inerte permanece junto a las cenizas de la hoguera.

Silencioso, el moreno la observa algunos minutos, por instantes se acerca y siente deseos de tocarla… pero se contiene. Molesto, se aleja lentamente dando unos pasos hacia atrás para luego girar completamente y comenzar su marcha con decisión.

—Bien… ¡Como quieras! —Tras decir esto el Uchiha brinca al árbol más cercano y velozmente se aleja.

Hinata permaneció en el suelo, lagrimas salían de sus ojos y acariciaban su rostro. Temerosa, confundida, sin saber que hacer, más que esperar a que ese traidor se alejara lo más posible de ella.

Pasaron algunos minutos y por fin Hinata se incorporó, la tristeza y el dolor se habían convertido en odio, odio hacia aquel que le arrebato su mundo. Esto le dio fuerza para levantarse, seco sus lágrimas, cogió la bolsa que Sasuke confiadamente dejo junto a ella y partió de ahí velozmente, a donde fuera… pero lejos de Sasuke.

—***—

—¿Y cuánto por esas sandalias?

—Treinta monedas de plata… son caras, pero lo valen. —El anciano recoge la mercancía señalada y se la ofrece a Sasuke para que la vea más de cerca, pero este lo ignora. El moreno introduce su mano en el bolsillo, saca dos monedas de oro y una de bronce.

—Serían noventa en total… ¿cierto?

—Contando el vestido y las demás prendas, mmm… sí, eso sería exactamente. —Notando cierta convicción en el rostro del moreno, y fijándose bien en las monedas en su mano, el viejo comienza a reunir y amarrar los artículos en un solo paquete. Sasuke lo observa de reojo y sonríe ligeramente.

—Bien, me llevo todo. —Sasuke lanza al aire una de las monedas doradas, la cual es atrapada ágilmente por el tendero.

—Aquí tiene. —El hombre entrega el paquete al Uchiha, quien lo sujeta y lo mete dentro de un costal lleno de varios objetos más.

—Gracias. — Echándose el costal al hombro, Sasuke se aleja.

—¡Eh! ¡Ha olvidado su cambio!

—Quédeselo, no lo necesito. —Sasuke levanta la mano, y sin voltear sigue su camino de regreso con Hinata.

—¡Vaya! ¡Qué tipo más raro!—El anciano lo observa alejarse.

—***—

Lejos de ahí, la ojiperla corre con todas sus fuerzas a través del denso bosque. Concentrando chacra en sus piernas y observando muy bien el camino para evitar que sus heridas la traicionen. Aun así, la completa ausencia de dolor le sorprende.

—_Parece que la medicina funciono… _—Hinata brinca con fuerza intentando comprobar lo que sus pensamientos le sugieren. _—¡Es increíble! _

Maravillada por esta pequeña buena noticia, la ojiperla no se percata que su viaje es vigilado de cerca, tres figuras le siguen y poco a poco la rodean. Finalmente, cerca de un claro, un crujido de ramas la pone en alerta.

De improvisto la joven se detiene, toma un kunai de la bolsa de Sasuke y se pone en guardia. Observa en todas direcciones pero no ve nada. Cierra los ojos, guarda un poco de silencio y concentrando energía activa su byakugan.

_—¡No puede ser!_ —En sus ojos, tres corpulentas figuras se dibujan, empuñando filosas armas en sus manos y ocultándose entre el follaje para intentar una evidente emboscada.

Rápidamente la joven analiza sus opciones, se da cuenta que pese a su byakugan se encuentra en clara desventaja en medio del bosque frente a tres sujetos con habilidades desconocidas. Su cuerpo aún está débil para utilizar sus técnicas más avanzadas, así que un combate directo está descartado. Su única alternativa es huir, pero el único camino libre es seguir hacia aquel claro y quedar a merced del enemigo.

Si bien, otra alternativa podría ser regresar donde Sasuke e intentar escapar en dirección al pueblo, el pensar en regresar a sus manos le hace temblar.

—¡NO! ¡No volveré! —Con decisión la joven kunoichi corre con todas sus fuerza hacia el claro.

—¡Nos ha visto! ¡ATRAPENLA! —Uno de los hombres grita con fuerza dejando clara su ubicación. Gracias al byakugan Hinata ya sabía la localización del sujeto, pero este descuido le indica que no son ninjas profesionales, y si es el caso quizá tenga una oportunidad.

—¡Detente! —Un hombre exageradamente corpulento salta frente a Hinata cerrándole el paso, pero sorpresivamente tres kunais pasan alrededor de él y uno más se incrusta en su pierna. —¡Ah! ¡MALDITA! —El guerrero cae al suelo y Hinata simplemente lo brinca.

—¡Levántate idiota! —Otros dos sujetos salen de entre la maleza y se incorporan a la persecución, saltan a su compañero herido y corren fieramente tras de Hinata.

El hombre en el suelo aprieta los dientes, sujeta el kunai y de un solo tirón lo extrae para inmediatamente arrojarlo lejos.

—¡Maldita! ¡Ya verás! ¡TE HARE PAGAR POR ESTO! —Con trabajo el sujeto se incorpora, y rengueando, sigue tras la joven.

El claro está cerca y Hinata sonríe al sentir que sus adversarios se han quedado atrás. —_Tan pronto salga del bosque daré la vuelta y lanzare mis últimos kunais aprovechando que la luz los cegara, y corriendo hacia ellos les daré el golpe final._ — Pensando en un arriesgado plan de contraataque, Hinata corre esperanzada en salir victoriosa.

¡De pronto! Una flecha una flecha roza la mejilla de Hinata, esta se asusta y aligera la marcha. —_¡Será que han descubierto el punto débil del byakugan! _—Está a punto de detenerse y darse vuelta cuando se percata de que la flecha no iba dirigida hacia ella, sino a una débil cuerda atada a la base de un árbol.

La fecha se incrusta en el árbol, la cuerda se rasga y casi de inmediato se rompe, de pronto se escuchan múltiples detonaciones y el cielo parece venirse encima… ¡ES UNA TRAMPA!

—¡SHUGOHAKKE ROKUJYUU YONSHOU! —Sin dudarlo un segundo, casi instintivamente, Hinata se detiene por completo, cierra los ojos un instante para de inmediato volver a abrirlos con suma concentración.

En ese instante cientos de flechas se abalanzan sobre ella pero la ojiperla mueve sus brazos con intensidad y precisión cortando el camino de cada flecha a su alcance.

Una ligera nube de humo y polvo la cubre, sus dos perseguidores se detienen a unos pasos y observan la escena incrédulos. Finalmente la lluvia de flechas termina, el polvo de asienta y la figura de Hinata emerge triunfante.

Sin rasguño alguno, la joven sonríe a los hombres de forma desafiante.

—***—

—He vuelto. —Sasuke camina hacia donde se encontraba la fogata. —Espero estés de mejor humor, no podemos quedarnos aquí… —Buscando a Hinata con la vista de inmediato el moreno nota la ausencia de su bolsa con herramientas ninja.

—¡Eh! ¡Hinata…! ¡HINATAAAA! —Alterado, arroja su costal al suelo y comienza a recorrer la zona con la esperanza de que sus pensamientos no sean ciertos. Pronto se convence de que es así… —_¡Hinata se ha ido! _

El Uchiha trepa a los árboles y desde las alturas intenta localizar algún rastro que le lleve a ella, pero estamos hablando de una ninja de Konoha, de una experta rastreadora que aún en su peor momento no es fácil de localizar.

—¡Demonios! ¡No puede ser…! —Con furia Sasuke golpea el tronco del árbol en el cual se encuentra, algunas hojas caen a su alrededor al tiempo que descansa su frente en la áspera corteza.

—¡Estuve tan cerca! —La rabia envuelve sus ojos, de pronto… ¡un estruendo llama su atención!

A la distancia una nube de aves se levanta por los cielos seguida de una densa nube de humo blanco.

—¡HINATA! —El Uchiha salta y presuroso se dirige a aquel lugar.

—***—

Los hombres dudan un segundo, se observan mutuamente y luego comienzan un estrepitoso avance.

—¡AAAAAHHH! —El primero de ellos se adelanta y brinca sobre Hinata con un enorme y puntiagudo maso. La joven esquiva el golpe con facilidad, el arma se incrusta en el suelo y antes de que el sujeto terminará de caer la Hyuga lo embiste con una multitud de fugases golpes, terminando con uno que finalmente lo arroja lejos.

—¡Maldita cría! —Aprovechando que la ojiperla se encontraba distraída, el segundo sujeto intenta clavarle un puñal, pero Hinata gira y lo esquiva por poco. Sin mayor espera, la ojiperla lanza nuevamente su ataque haciendo caer al segundo adversario frente a ella.

—¡Lo… logré! —Por un momento Hinata parece convencida de su victoria.

De pronto, el sujeto en el suelo frente a ella estira la mano y sujeta su tobillo con fuerza. —¡Pero que! — De los arbustos el tercer enemigo por fin sale y tira un golpe que da justo en el rostro de Hinata.

—¡Te lo dije maldita!— Con la pierna ensangrentada, el mismo hombre, propina otro golpe a la kunoichi, esta vez en el abdomen. El que yacía en el suelo se levanta sorpresivamente, tirando con fuerza de la pierna de Hinata haciéndola caer por completo. Hinata siente como sus fuerzas la abandonan, lagrimas salen de su rostro intentando cubrir el dolor.

—¡Hay que matarla!—El tercer sujeto grita a lo lejos, Hinata fija su vista en él e incrédula observa como se pone de pie por su propia cuenta.

—_¡Pero como! ¡Mis golpes debieron inmovilizarlo por varios días!_ — La duda inunda los pensamientos de Hinata.

—¡No! ¡Mejor torturémosla primero! ¡Hay que hacerla sufrir! ¡LA MUY MALDITA CASI ME MATA! —Sujetando con fuerza el tobillo de la joven, el individuo tira de ella, arrastrándola unos metros y alejándola de sus armas, luego coloca su pie sobre el cuello de la kunoichi y presiona con fuerza intentando sofocarla.

La joven intenta resistirse, pero el peso y fuerza del hombre la somete con facilidad. Hinata llora, tal parece que ha llegado su fin.

—¡Espera! —El hombre más corpulento empuja a su compañero liberando a Hinata. Este se aleja pero mantiene sujeto el tobillo de la ojiperla. —¿Eres tú… cierto? —Agachándose, el enorme sujeto acerca su rostro al de Hinata, quien desvía la mirada intentando ocultar su temor. —¡Mírame cuando te hablo! —Sujetando su cabello con fuerza la hace voltear y mirarlo de frente.

Con furia Hinata lo observa, de pronto crudos recuerdos llegan a su mente. _—¡No puede ser!_— Las lágrimas comienzan a salir de su rostro incontrolablemente.

—¡Si! ¡Eres tú…! La pequeña princesita Hyuga. La mocosa que atrape y vendí por muy buen dinero… jeje. —Hinata no puede contenerse, los recuerdos la quiebran por completo, este es el hombre que mató a su padre y la condeno a esta vida.

—Entonces… ¿La venderás de nuevo? —El tercer sujeto se acerca. —Viéndola bien sería una lástima deshacerse de ella sin sacarle un provecho antes.

—Cierto. — El otro sujeto intercede al tiempo que por fin suelta el tobillo de Hinata.

—La venderé, pero antes debe pagar lo que hizo… ¡Nadie me ataca sin recibir su castigo! —El hombre suelta el cabello de Hinata y se levanta pesadamente. —Hagan con ella lo que les plazca, solo dejen suficiente para mí, aún puedo rematarla a buen precio. El musculoso individuo camina a la sombra de un árbol y se sienta debajo.

—Bien, como digas. —Sin dudarlo, los otros dos sujetos comenzaron a tirar de sus ropas.

—¡No! ¡DEJENME! —Inútilmente Hinata trato de resistirse, pronto la tela que le servía de vestimenta estaba hecha mil pedazos.

En su espalda desnuda se incrustaba la gravilla del camino, sobre sus brazos, colocados encima de su cabeza, estaban las manos de uno de los hombres sujetándola con fuerza. Al frente, el otro sujeto tiraba de sus tobillos nuevamente, admirando su sexo al mismo tiempo.

—Si cooperas esto será rápido, te dolerá, pero no más de lo necesario. —El hombre a su cabeza le habla con rudeza.

—¡Ja ja! Dilo por ti… yo en cambio me asegurare que sufras todo lo que nos hiciste sufrir. Eso y mucho más. ¡Maldita mocosa! —El hombre frente a ella desabrocha sus pantalones, con trabajo los hace caer al tiempo que sujeta las piernas de la joven ninja.

Separando sus piernas con fuerza, el hombre se pone en cuclillas sobre ella y colocando su mano a la entrepierna de la joven, la abre, se acerca y se prepara para entrar dentro de ella.

—¡Estas lista para ir al infierno! Jajaja. —Los hombres ríen, la joven suelta todas las lágrimas contenidas, desvía la cabeza y cierra los ojos esperando lo inevitable.

—¡AAAAHHHH!—Uno de los sujetos grita, de pronto Hinata siente sus brazos liberados y un fuerte golpe se escucha cerca de su cabeza.

—¿Pero qué…? —El otro hombre se escucha sorprendido, la joven abre los ojos rápidamente y observa como el sujeto que estaba sobre ella se pone de pie y a continuación cae muerto a su lado.

—Sorprendida, la Hyuga levanta la mirada y observa a Sasuke de pie junto a ella.

—Sa… Sasuke-kun. —De reojo el Uchiha la observa fugazmente y de inmediato voltea en dirección de su otro rival.

—¿Acaso eres tú? ¡Imposible! —El último guerrero se levanta con trabajo, su pierna sangra pero aun así se da tiempo de sujetar una ballesta y dirigirla hacia el moreno. —¡No debiste regresar! —Tras decir esto el hombre activo el arma y dejo salir cinco flechas a la vez en dirección de Sasuke y Hinata.

Un relámpago plateado partió las flechas justo antes de llegar a su objetivo. Empuñando su espada ágilmente, el Uchiha solo espero a escuchar el sonido de las puntas estrellarse contra el suelo.

—No, eres tu quien no debió volver… —En una rápida carrera Sasuke se colocó frente al sujeto. —…y quien nunca debió traicionarme. — A continuación la cabeza del hombre rodo por el suelo, su cuerpo le siguió a los pocos segundos.

—***—

Con su espalda descubierta y el sol sobre sus hombros, el Uchiha termino de enterrar el último de los cuerpos; junto con sus armas, flechas y cualquier otro indicio de la batalla allí efectuada. Levantándose completamente, salió de entre los follajes que eligió como tumba para sus enemigos.

Se sacudió los pantalones y se acercó a Hinata, quien lo esperaba silenciosa, vistiendo la camisa del joven ninja.

—¿Nos vamos? —Con indiferencia el Uchiha pasa junto a Hinata pero esta corre tras de él y le sujeta el brazo.

—¡Espera!

—¿Qué sucede? —El moreno voltea para observar a la joven y en ese instante un par de tímidos brazos lo rodean y abrazan.

—¡Gra… Gracias! —Hinata lo sujeta con fuerza y hunde su rostro en el pecho del moreno. Lagrimas salen de los ojos de la kunoichi y comienza a sollozar.

Sin saber que hacer, Sasuke mira en todas direcciones, la observa un momento y finalmente levanta sus brazos y rodea la cintura de la muchacha. La abraza con fuerza al tiempo que descansa su cabeza sobre la de ella.

En silencio, para la joven Hyuga, el dolor desaparece por un instante al estar rodeada por los brazos de su única conexión con el mundo.

Continuará…

—***—

Nota del autor: Un nuevo capítulo que espero les guste. No olviden comentar.

¡Nos leemos pronto!


End file.
